Episode 2004-259 09-15-2004
09-15-2004 Wednesday, September 15, 2004 - Moving To Ocala Florida Part 1 Sponsors: A, P, 10 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 45 Lucerne Drive: 1999 - 2004 Year: 2004 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man names various A words. (Cliff Roberts-inspired animation) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Just The Bare Necessities" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man is allergic to the letter A. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A postal worker tells the viewer what the post office is good for. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Guy: "How Many Pigs Will Jump Into This Mud?" The answer is 10. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full playground (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Cinderella's Fairy Godmother tries to make a beautiful ball dress appear on Cinderella without success: the gown ends up on Kermit instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie sings "Sing." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter P. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Shira Roth, Spencer Liff, Tiffany Burton & Jessica Lewis sing "The Happy Wanderer" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster treats us to the balancing feats of ten brown bears. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy demonstrates the things feet can do. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Rubber Duckie direct Liam Neeson in a stirring rendition of the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ten Turtles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Es un perro |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "Wavin' Goodbye to You with My Heart." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A/a (Gordon voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: A |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Caissons Go Rolling Along" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Planet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Bob, Maria and Gina sing a song about exploring in the courtyard. Bob is transported to the beach, Gordon to the farm,, Maria to the top of a mountain, and Gina to the bottom of the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Space Frogs Count To Ten |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Jo about what happens if she falls off her bike. Jo replies that she doesn't fall off because she has training wheels. It surprises Grover. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: "A Number 10 from Tennessee" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A for Acorn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Majorchord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Ten In A Bed" when they fall out of the bed |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 10 shells |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mad Painter: 10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Room Is Full Of Chickens |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Hoo-Haw: Prince and the Muppets exchange some country jokes, including one with an alligator that runs amok, running over Kermit at one point. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Pack |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mother bird adds her eggs that hatch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An angel sings "You're No Good" to her old boyfriend, The Devil. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P is for Pillow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peter Panda, the potter, makes a pyramid, a pear and a pot for his plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ariel sings "Part Of Your World" with Mika, Melanie, Caitlyn, Sancha & Tiffany |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A is for ape. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box A/a |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's stunts: A blindfolded Gonzo wrestles a brick... and loses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A can opens to reveal 10 sardines. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids play bongo drums loud and soft. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|10 water-skiing hippos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Robin the Frog and Kermit sing "Octopus' Garden" with an aquatic band, Miss Piggy as a mermaid and Animal, who's chased by a large stingray. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I Love You, in American Sign Language |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:45 Lucerne Drive Episode Guide Category:2000s Episodes Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2004 Episode Guide